Prysznic
by Wampir
Summary: Co się stanie kiedy pewnego wieczoru Hermiona będzie brać prysznic?


Hermiona stała pod prysznicem rozmyślając. Minęły już dwa lata od kiedy ukończyła Hogwart i zaledwie parę miesięcy odkąd jej serce rozpadło się na kawałki. Po zakończeniu szkoły była bardzo szczęśliwa. Wreszcie nie musiała ukrywać swojego uczucia do Mistrza Eliksirów. Wreszcie mogła powiedzieć mu, że nie jest jej obojętny. Kiedy on stwierdził, że chciałby spróbować nie wierzyła, że może spotkać ją więcej szczęścia. Pomyliła sie. Przez kolejne miesiące ich związek powoli rozkwitał. Stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi i z każdym dniem zakochiwali się w sobie coraz bardziej. Ale nie trwało to wiecznie. Po półtora roku ich wspólnego życia Severus oznajmił, że nie mogą być już dłużej razem. Zaczęła protestować, krzyczeć, błagać, ale nic nie działało. Severus wykrzyczał, że jej nie kocha. Że ma odejść i nie wracać. Nigdy. Próbowała się z nim skontaktować, ale nie odpowiadał na jej listy. Więc odeszła, ale nie zapomniała. Zostały jej tylko wspomnienia. Jego ciepłych dłoni na jej ciele, wąskich warg na jej ustach, godzinnych dyskusji, poczucia bezpieczeństwa w jego ramionach, zapachu jego skóry. Nie umiała jednak żyć. Dusiała się każdego dnia chodząc po domu pełnym wspomnień i smutku. Musiała wyjechać. Pozostawić to wszystko i zacząć wszystko od początku. Przeprowadzić się gdzieś daleko, by mieć pewność, że nigdy nie minie go na ulicy. Że nigdy nie spotkają się przypadkowo w sklepie. Wiedziała, że nie wytrzymałaby gdyby minął ją bez słowa. Gdyby udawał, że między nimi nic nie było. Że go nie kochała. Wybrała więc Stany Zjednoczone. Miała się jutro teleportować. Miała tam zapewnioną skromną kawalekrę i prace na Magicznym Uniwersytecie. Nic wielkiego. Prosta papierkowa robota, niska płaca, ale zawsze coś. Nie mogła liczyć na nic lepszego. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele odwrócili się od niej kiedy związała się z Severusem. Nie zaakceptowali tego i przestali się do niej odzywać. Nie poinformowała ich, że nie są już razem. Nie mogła do nich wrócić. Pozostało jej tylko rozpocząć wszystko od nowa. I już nigdy nikomu nie ufać. Westchnęła ciężko opierając się czołem o zimną ścianę, a ciepła woda spływała po jej ciele. Krzyknęła przeraźliwie kiedy ktoś złapał ją w pasie. Przecież była w domu sama! Nie zdążyła jednak nawet pomyśleć co się dzieje bo przylgnęła do silnego, męskiego ciała. Duże, ciepłe dłonie, które od razu rozpoznała obejmowały ją zaborczo. Z zadowoleniem poczuła wyraźnie wbijającą jej się w pośladki erekcję mężczyzny. Ku jej zadowoleniu był zupełnie nagi.

\- Severusie - wyszeptała.

Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo obrócił ją i zaatakował jej usta. Całował ją z nieznaną jej dotąd gwałtownością. Miarzdżył jej wargi i nawet nie czekając na pozwolenie wdarł się swoim językiem do wnętrza jej ust siejąc w nich spustoszenie. Hermiona jęczała gdy jego ręce znalazły się na jej piersiach. Ugniatały je lubieżnie z niezwykłą obcesowością traktując sutki. Skręcał je między palcami, szczypał, wykręcał. Wszystko na granicy bólu i przyjemności. Jego usta zeszły niżej. Całował skórę jej szyi, obojczyk, dekold. Zaczął ssać jej sutki raz za razem nadgryzając je. Jego ręce tym czasem podążyły na południe. Gładziły brzuch, łono, aż wszeszcie dotarły między uda. Severus zaczął z zapałem, wręc brutalnie pocierać jej łechtaczkę. Patrzył na twarz swojej kochanki, która wykrzywiała się w rozkoszy. Znów zaatakował jej usta. Ten pocałunek był pełen pasji i potrzeby. Był przepełnniony tęsknotą i prośbą o wybaczenie. Był przeprosinami, których nie sposób było wypowiedzieć na głos. Hermiona była całowana z taką żarliwością, że nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Kręciło jej się w głowie od nadmiaru mężczyzny, którego nie dane jej było dotykać od tak dawna. Czuła jak jego długie, zimne palce wsuwają się w jej gorące wnętrze, by choć trochę ulżyć jej napięciu. Ale ona chciała więcej. Szalejący w jej wnętrzu ogień domagał się uwolnienia i tylko Severus mógł jej to dać. Tylko on. Najwyraźniej zauważył w jakim jest stanie, bo zaprzestał swoich słodkich tortur. Złapał ją mocno za biodra, które oplotła mu w pasie. Wszedł w nią jednym, silnym pchnięciem przyciskając do ściany. Oboje jękneli z przyjemności. Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet nacieszyć się uczuciem idealnego wypełnienia, bo mężczyzna już się wycofał, by po chwili wejść ponownie. Jeszcze głębiej, jeszcze szybciej. Hermiona czuła każdy ruch po końcówki włosów. Zimno kafelek o które była oparta, ciepło mężczyzny, który przyciskał ją do ściany, jego oddech na swojej szyi, język kreślący wzory na jej skórze. Ale najbardziej gwałtowne pchnięcia. Szybciej... szybciej... głębiej... Po chwili wszystkie uczucia zlały się w jedno. Straciła wzrok, straciła słuch i jedyne co mogła robić to jęczeć z rozkoszy jaką przeżywała. Myślała, że właśnie rozpada się na milion kawałków. Opadła na mężczyznę wyczerpana. Severus widząc malującą się na twarzy jego kochanki właśnie przeżywany orgazm, czując jej zaciskające się spazmatycznie mięśnie na własnym członku zebrał wszystkie swoje siły i pchnął ostatni raz. Wystrzelił w jej wnętrzu lepką, gorącą spermą. Powoli dochodząc do siebie gdy emocje zaczęły opadać przytulił ją, by nie upadła. Kiedy przyszedł tu nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy. Właściwie nie wiedział nawet na co liczy. Po prostu kiedy rano dowiedział się od Minerwy, że Hermiona wyjeżdża następnego dnia wiedział, że musi ją zobaczyć. Ten jeden, ostatni raz. Te ostatnie miesiące, które przeżył bez niej były koszmarem. Pozwolił jej odejść, by ułożyła sobie życie z kimś innym. Młodszym, bez mrocznej przeszłości. Z kimś odpowiedniejszym. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie dla niego tak trudne. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tyle dla niego znaczyła. Dlatego przyszedł. Nie chciał jej przeprosić. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć. Ale kiedy ujżał ją nagą pod prysznicem nie umiał się opanować. Jego ciało zareagowało instynktownie. Rozebrał się po cichu i postanowił do niej dołączyć.

\- Nie wyjeżdżaj - szepnął.

Były to pierwsze słowa jakie powiedział odkąd przyszedł. Pierwsze jakie powiedział odkąd się pokłucili parę miesięcy temu. Pierwsze odkąd kazał jej odejść.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - odpowiedziała słabym głosem.

Woda spływała po ich rozgrzaych ciałach gdy ponownie się pocałowali.


End file.
